Comeback and Hold Tight
by Min Zucker
Summary: Aku hanya baru menyadari sesuatu tentang Yoongi-hyung dan aku pikir ia tetap Yoongi meski orang menyebutnya Suga. Oh iya, Yoongi-hyung, apa kau keberatan untuk kembali dan menggenggam tanganku? MinYoon/YoonMin. JiminxYoongi. seme!Jimin, uke!Yoongi. flash-fiction.


_© crownacre, 2016_

 **COMEBACK AND HOLD TIGHT**

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fanfiction_

(absurd) romance | T+ Rated | flash-fiction

Saat itu umurku masih tujuh belas tahun untuk memahami ucapanmu, seorang pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang melakukan percepatan sekolah sebanyak tiga kali hingga aku yang menatap mejamu sesak napas—penuh, sepenuh tempat duduk di sisi lapangan sepak bola saat ada pertandingan. Aku akui, aku sampai mual hanya menatapi buku-buku yang sebagian mungkin lusuh karena terlalu banyak kau buka, tapi aku sangat mengagumi dirimu yang luar biasa kuat dan pintar—omong-omong aku tidak peduli apa _kuat_ dan _pintar_ adalah verba yang seimbang atau tidak.

Kau adalah Min Yoongi, seorang ahli musik dengan kecerdasan luar biasa yang diberkahi pada otakmu meski wajahmu seperti seseorang malas hidup. Maksudku… hey, bahkan kau tersenyum pun sulit! Apa itu berarti kau menikmati hidupmu? Atau wajahmu yang terlapis kulit putih pucat itu kini sudah menyerupai buku dengan tulisan kaku dan gambar membosankan di dalamnya? Aku tidak yakin, tapi kau memang punya wajah membuatku gemas hingga ingin meluruskan wajahmu seperti normalnya manusia.

Hari itu aku masih duduk di tingkat ketiga (yang berarti tingkat terakhir) sekolah menengah atas saat kau mengatakan tentang cita-citamu, aku hanya mengangguk berpura-pura paham agar tidak terkena pukulan buku tebal di tanganmu dan setelah itu kau tertawa riang seperti anak kecil dengan gusi manis yang kau pamerkan. Kau terlihat seperti malaikat dan hari itu yang aku tahu hanyalah kau yang sangat-sangat manis seperti kembang gula yang selalu aku inginkan di taman bermain tiap kau ajak ke sana di malam hari.

Hari itu aku tertawa setelah kau melihatku mengangguk dan membentuk huruf O dalam mulutku, kita tertawa bersama hingga kau terlihat sakit perut. Kau menggumam bahwa dirimu orang bodoh karena tertawa terlalu riang hingga menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ternyata menjadi terlampau bahagia itu salah satu alasan kenapa kau disebut orang bodoh.

Setelah sekarang aku menginjak umur dua tiga tahun dan yang aku tahu umurmu dua puluh enam, aku langsung menyadari kemampuanmu yang sangat cerdas itu menghasilkan sesuatu semengerikan cerita _horror_ yang selalu kita tonton dengan aku yang berteriak—kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku sangat takut gelap dan hal semacam hantu karena sebuah trauma tersendiri?

Kau menjadi seseorang yang diburu, dicari sampai seluruh kepolisian bergidik namun mencoba berdiri dan melangkah kaku agar bisa menemukanmu. Kau semengerikan Voldemort—iya, benar-benar semengerikan monster jahat dengan kemampuan sihir kuat di film seri Harry Potter yang selalu membuatku mengigit bibir gemas.

Orang menyebutmu Suga tapi aku memanggilmu Yoongi sejak dulu sampai sekarang, selalu menyebutmu Min Yoongi bahkan tiap aku bermimpi buruk dan memeluk boneka kumamon hitam kesayanganmu yang kau tinggalkan di rumahmu setelah menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku. Menghilang begitu saja setelah aku pulang kuliah di Oxford beberapa tahun, universitas yang kau elu-elukan sebagai universitas paling mengagumkan yang tidak pernah bisa kau capai karena kau bilang terlalu malas meninggalkan aku di Seoul sendiri.

Nyatanya alasanmu tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul itu bukan karena aku, tapi karena kau menemukan perkumpulan orang hebat sepertimu yang menyiapkan hal mengerikan. Dan memutuskan meninggalkan tempatmu tinggal setelah aku pergi ke luar negri.

"Seharusnya kau tahu aku mencari beasiswa ke Oxford karena aku sangat ingin berada di sana bersamamu," aku menyatakan kalimat itu padamu setelah aku memamerkan kertas penerimaan sebagai orang beruntung yang akan mendapat ilmu di universitas luar biasa itu.

Kau tertawa dan mengacak rambutku, lalu bibirmu mendarat pada bibirku seperti kita biasanya. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul," ujarmu penuh keyakinan dan tertawa kecil setelah itu. "Kau harus sukses di sana, jadilah anak pintar yang hebat dan buat aku bangga memilikimu."

Dan hari itu kau mengatakan ingin memberiku hadiah dan ucapan selamat karena sudah berhasil meraih Oxford. Aku paham maksudmu, aku bahkan langsung menyambar hadiahku dan membawa _nya_ ke dinding, melakukannya dengan tidak sabaran karena kau terus memakiku tiap tanganku menyentuh kulit pucatmu (yang berarti juga bagian dari hadiahku) yang sangat sangat sensitif, meminta agar melakukan hal lebih luar biasa daripada sekedar menelanjangi dan menyentuhmu. Aku memasukimu dan kau terus mencakarku saat itu, aku sampai memiliki kulit penuh goresan merah selama tiga hari setelah itu.

Hari itu adalah kali pertama kita bercinta yang aku pikir juga akan menjadi yang terakhir karena setelah itu aku terbang ke Inggris memulai belajar di sana dan begitu aku kembali aku sudah menemukan rumahmu berdebu tak terurus selama bertahun-tahun sejak aku pergi. Kau hilang bersama seluruh perasaanku hingga aku pikir aku bisa memuntahkan kelopak bunga jika kau tidak juga kembali.

 _ **Aku kembali**_ , begitu kalimat yang kau kirimkan ke kotak suratku. Aku mencoba mengetahui siapa pengirimnya dan aku menyadari tulisan berantakan itu adalah darimu. Kau mendengar keinginanku untuk melihatmu lagi, tapi kenapa hanya tulisanmu yang kau tunjukkan padaku?

 _ **Aku ada di udara yang kau hirup**_ , aku setengah mati ketakutan saat membacanya. Aku pikir itu berarti kau memata-mataiku diam-diam seperti detektif cerdas yang mampu menyembunyikan dirinya dengan cerdas.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diri atau aku akan membuatmu mati**_ , kalimat itu yang membuatku sesak napas. Apa lagi saat kau menuliskan nama _Suga_ di ujung surat. Hari itu kau menjelaskan dirimu, memberi tahu bahwa kau adalah orang mengerikan yang selalu aku lihat beritanya di televisi.

Sejak saat itu tidak ada pesan lagi darimu, hanya tiga. Juga semua neuronku menjelaskan satu-satu kejadian di masa lalu dan masa sekarang tentang dirimu. Yoongi maupun Suga, semua tentang dirimu yang memang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Mendadak aku sesak napas tiap malam, teringat tentang dirimu yang begitu lembut dan selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas di malam hari. Aku merindukanmu, menginginkanmu setengah mati karena aku tidak rela kau menjadi Suga yang mengerikan. Kau bukan Voldemort berbahaya karena kau Min Yoongi yang rumit namun sangat lembut.

Hingga suatu hari aku baru pulang dari supermarket, menemukanmu dengan wajah lusuh tertutup tudung hitam jaketmu. Sinar matahari sedang panas dan terik waktu kau menghalangi langkahku, tapi aura gelap dan mendung terpancar mengerikan dari dirimu. Aku sampai bergidik, tapi aku tetap saja menjatuhkan kantung belanjaku dan berlari memelukmu. Erat. Erat seperti simpul mati yang tidak akan terlepas karena terlalu merindukanmu.

Kau tertawa, serak dan berat seperti suara orang mabuk. Aku sesak napas karena masih ada khas tawamu namun memiliki suara yang lebih mengerikan di sana. Kau membalas pelukanku sangat erat sampai rasanya tubuhmu menempel erat padaku. Kau memekik seperti tercekik saat aku mengeratkan pelukan, tapi aku tidak peduli karena kau seseorang yang licik dan berpikir pekikanmu hanya suara menahan napas alih-alih menjelaskan kau terjepit lenganku dan tubuhku.

"Park Jimin yang bodoh sudah lulus kuliah," ujarmu riang seperti anak kecil dengan senyuman menggemaskan yang membuatku langsung mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir merahmu. Kau terkejut, tapi aku tertawa senang karena membuat mata sipitmu melebar sedikit lebih banyak daripada mata normalmu.

Aku mengangguk dan menyedot jus buah dalam dus kecil di genggamanku. " _Cum Laude_ kalau aku boleh sombong."

Kau tertawa, tanganmu mengelus rambutku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan seperti seorang kakak yang sangat bangga padaku. "Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan itu," pujimu penuh senyuman manis yang lagi-lagi membuatku mengecup bibirmu dan berlanjut memberi lumatan serta hisapan untuk beberapa saat. Mengabaikan tempat umum dan juga pemikiran orang tentang ilmu yang aku miliki dengan _attitude_ yang aku lakukan.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" Aku bertanya, mencoba menanyakan hal yang menjadi pertanyaanku sejak kembali dari Inggris dan menemukan rumahmu seperti rumah hantu mengerikan.

Kau untuk kesekian kalinya tertawa, aku jadi heran kenapa kau jadi mudah tertawa sekarang. "Aku pergi ke tempat lebih layak, rumah _ku_ bukan tempatku."

"Aku merindukanmu sampai napasku hanya bekerja sendiri tanpa bantuan usaha," aku merajuk, berpikir bahwa mungkin saja aku bisa mendapat satu jitakan sayang dari _hyung_ -ku tercinta.

"Aku juga," dan jawabanmu jelas bukan jawaban yang aku bayangkan dari tadi. Itu sangat mengagumkan sampai aku menganga tidak percaya. "Sangat-sangat merindukanmu sampai dadaku sakit dan napasku sesak."

"Jangan pergi lagi," gumamku sambil menggenggam tanganmu erat.

Kau tersenyum dan membalas genggamanku, jarimu mengelus tanganku pelan. "Ya, aku akan tetap di sisimu. Itu sebabnya aku melepas pekerjaan sialku dan menemuimu, aku akan ada di sisimu selalu karena aku sadar ternyata tanpa dirimu aku tidak bisa hidup."

 **Fin.**

Gatau. Iseng aja tadi bikin beginian karena galau. Aneh ya? iya aneh. Juga tadi temen bilang buat sekali-kali coba hal baru di style nulis. Aku iseng coba pake sudut pandang akuan tokoh utama dan berakhir begini. Kesannya Jimin lemah ya, tapi aku perkuat di bagian _hadiah_ itu biar keliatan bahwa jimin ini seme ehehehe

oh iya, jangan pertanyakan judul dan ceritanya, aku beneran ga tau mau kasih judul apa soalnya kkkk

Review maybe good? Nyaw~


End file.
